The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by maxxx7491. Due to certain circumstances, Honoka is left defenceless while Medusa and the KMM gang are being sheltered. What started as an urge on Medusa's side will unfold into a plan to remove Honoka's resistance against Tower Witches. Permanently. Honoka x Tower Witches. Rated M for mature/adult themes and occasional language, Not Safe For Work.


Disclaimer: Witch Craft Works and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator Ryū Mizunagi. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

Requested by maxxx7491, who also came up with the actual "plot."

**The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya**

_Prologue – The Dilemma Regarding a Snake Charmer_

This day had been nothing but a nightmare.

After the battle with Medusa a few nights ago, the snake-woman had been staying within the Takamiya household unbeknownst to Honoka's mother and sister. Apparently it was Ayaka's idea, though she refused to explain the details as to why she – and to an extent him – was hiding a villain in his house.

And not only a villain, but her underlings as well – the same underlings who frequently attempted to kidnap Honoka daily.

And they would've succeeded too if it wasn't for Ayaka Kagari, the Fire Witch. She had an inconsiderable amount of power and could take down the gang of Tower Witches even without relying on magic.

Which was why Honoka Takamiya was in a huge dilemma. Due to Ayaka's mother, Kazane, the Kagari family were now training in the mountains (God knows what kind of training that could be.)

So, no Ayaka, no protection. Luckily, his little sister, Kasumi, was a witch as well – but she had been dragged along by their mother, Komachi, who had insisted to follow Kazane.

…

The first day had gone by smoothly at first. Even the KMM gang had been a bit dumbfounded at first upon finding out that Honoka had been left defenceless, but Medusa had told them off before they even tried anything. So with that, all he had to do was the clean the house, prepare dinner, and awkwardly avoid the Tower Witches' conversations.

Although he barely got any sleep the night that followed. He could hear them talking and giggling from Ayaka's room, which only made him even more uncomfortable.

The second day had been relatively normal – idle, but normal.

However, the witches had been rather quiet, and kept to themselves. The only times they spoke was then he inquired about dinner (they were "guests" after all) but he was only met with short answers.

Up until then Honoka thought he just might've survived this ordeal until Ayaka returned. Or until Kasumi broke free and returned home as quickly as she could.

Right now, he really, _really_ wished for either of those things to happen.

"O-oi! Be still, Takamiya-kun!"

He was thrown onto the bed in Ayaka's room; – the same room Medusa and her underlings sought shelter – his arms tied behind his back and his mouth covered by duct tape. The bed was soft, but the whip Mei used was hurting his wrists too much for him to notice.

"Now now, don't be so rude," Medusa said with wicked glee. "We don't want him hurt and bruised, now do we?"

"S-Sorry, Medusa-sama!" the KMM gang exclaimed simultaneously.

"But while you're at it, tie him up his arms to the bedposts."

Doing as they were told, Honoka soon found himself tied by his wrists to the bed, with only his legs free. The duct tape was ripped off from his mouth, his sensitive lips stinging with pain and he screamed.

The snakewoman hushed him. "Quiet, Takamiya-kun." She turned to her underlings. "Leave us."

As soon as the door closed, Medusa turned back to Honoka, grinning wickedly. How she was able to "see" while wearing a blindfold, he'd never understand (though her hair consisted of snakes after all.)

She chuckled. "Aww, you really don't like me at all, do you? You're practically trembling over there…"

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't. "W-What do you want with me…?"

"You'll see for yourself," she said vaguely. Before Honoka could comprehend what she meant, the snakewoman's yokai-familiars crawled on top of him: one began to undo his button, whilst the other began to unzip his pants.

_´W-wait…!´_ "W-What are you d-doing?!" His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he gazed back at Medusa – the snake-witch had her snake and yokai familiars undressing her, (the clothes that wasn't her straightjacket or blindfold that is) revealing creamy pale skin and long, slender legs – slender legs that joined up to her dripping core.

Blood rushed through him in a slowly accelerating rate, his body temperature rising till he heard his blood's pumping in his ears.

"Actions speak more than words, don't you agree?" she said with a smirk and supposedly "eyed" Honoka over. "And you appear to be enjoying the view as well."

Taken aback, he quickly tore his gaze away to see his lower body stripped free of its confinement – more specifically his inguen – and he tensed as the shock and dread came over him like an alarm.

"For someone so young, your length is impressive." He hadn't even noticed she moved over. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Her forked tongue darted out, it's smooth, saliva-coated surface licking the pulsating member eagerly. "Luckily for you, I'm too lascivious for foreplay. You're in for a treat, Takamiya-kun."

"W-w-w-hat?! I'm not m-mentally prepared- N-no! I meant-!"

Medusa merely laughed before she positioned herself, spreading her slim thighs and further revealing puffy lips, flushed red with arousal.

Honoka's whole body stiffened at the sight, emotions whirling chaotically within him until everything were blank, like a complete sweep of white as the snake-witch lowered herself onto his penis.

Warm. Wet. Tight. And absolutely overwhelming. Pleasure surged through him as Medusa moved slowly at first, but it didn't take long before her pace gradually increased.

Honoka could barely take it: his thoughts were of Ayaka and Ayaka alone – he liked her, and she obviously liked him – but his body betrayed him, growing hotter and hotter with lustfulness the more he caught glimpses of Medusa's impressive chest bouncing with every movement, and the feeling of her pussy wrapping around his manhood in a fleshy vise.

She chuckled again. "Don't be so loud. You'll disturb the neighbours."

Loud?

Apparently he was: Honoka hadn't even noticed that he was releasing a series of raspy moans as a result of the snakewoman riding him like a bucking bronco.

"Your body is quite honest. I appreciate that," Medusa said, amused. "I can feel you twitching and throbbing eagerly down there… Are you close? Go ahead. It's a safe day."

She was definitely right about his body. Whether he liked it or not, the tingling sensation was steadily building up within his groin, stimulated by Medusa riding him and sliding up and down his formerly-virgin penis.

A few minutes later, Honoka climaxed, his rod deeply imbedded in Medusas' pussy just as she reached her own as well, droplets of her arousal staining the bed sheets.

"Not bad at all," she said with a playful tone. "While I only wanted to find a proper way to release my urges, I think this is a too good of an opportunity to pass up."

She got up from the bed, her core dripping with the mixture of juices. Sighing contently, the snake-witch "looked" back at Honoka, flashing a toothy grin as the door quietly opened up. "This might be a great opportunity to turn the tables for the future. Did you girls enjoy the show?"

The KMM gang looked guilty, but they eventually nodded, eyes wandering over to Honoka's semi-erect member. The boy was flushed red and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Medusa laughed. "He's already tied up, you know." Her grin grew as her underlings' expressions became baffled, but eventually they too leered at the defenceless boy.

_´Perhaps hiding here was a lot more beneficial than I thought…´_

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**_… Whenever I get back from hiatus._**


End file.
